


Vines

by Inanimate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I don't really know what this is, Undertail, except not really, flowey rapes ya, flowey x reader, god flower summons vines, sinning is winning, sorry it's bad ok, what has this game done to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanimate/pseuds/Inanimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Howdy! It's your buddy, Flowey the Flower!"</p><p>Flowey is raping you in some room, possibly in Alphys' lab. Tiny story.<br/>No plot, reader has a vagina, sorry to guys who want to be flower-fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vines

The vines wrapped around your legs pulsated with magic heat, throbbing against your thighs as they pulled harder. The flower’s petals brushed against your cheeks. Sharp points poked into your neck, sending pinpricks of tingling energy down your spine. Flowey summoned more stems to constrain your hands and cover your mouth. “Don't want you screaming, right?” he asked happily, high voice echoing in the small room. Sweat beaded on your forehead. This hadn't been what you expected when Alphys told you there was a surprise at her lab.  
Your arms were bent uncomfortably behind you. You were suspended midair, held aloft by thick greens dragging at your skin. Utterly helpless. Flowey looked down on you with a menacing smile. You winced when he shot down to your stomach, sliding his wet tongue across your body and biting all over, his small ‘teeth’ doing more damage than would be expected. You could spot a few places where blood had actually been drawn, flowing down and dripping quietly on the hard, concrete floor.   
The God Plant laughed cheerily, obviously enjoying himself, as he positioned a green appendage at your entrance. It wasn't shaped like a normal dick, rather pointed at the end and expanding as it reached closer to his stem. Your eyes widened- he teased it closer, rubbing at your lips as he parted them. “No, please..” you tried to wail through the leaves. Flowey only chuckled.   
He slipped in with jarring force, pounding at your walls. He pulled halfway out, then pumped in, rocking you slightly and shivering. The ties around you trembled. His face showed signs of glee and victory, meeting your gaze and moaning loudly. He bucked in again, again, and again, long and harsh strokes beating at your insides. You whimpered with pleasure. Not because you liked it, no, but because being fucked is a thing that brings most people a numbing feeling of happiness. His grin was unbearably mocking, yet it faltered with constant grunts. His moderate pace quickened, slamming at your spot with accuracy. You felt right on the edge, and with two more rapid strokes, you emptied yourself onto his long tendrils. Something about the tightening or your muffled screams must have pushed the flower over as well, for you felt yourself filled.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to end this. So, have fun thinking of whatever comes next.


End file.
